


Самая главная задача

by WTF DBH 2021 (WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2021)



Series: Визуал: низкий рейтинг [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Gen, Illustrations, Pre-Canon, Pre-Het, Romance, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29137302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2021/pseuds/WTF%20DBH%202021
Summary: Хлоя записывает его лицо в цифровую память. Не потому, что на нём какое-то уникальное выражение, которое нужно проанализировать, а потому, что создатель Элайджа – нулевой приоритет, самое главное, что у неё есть, самое важное, самое дорогое. Самая главная задача.Хлоя смотрит в его голубые глаза и улыбается. Без преконструкции, расчётов и алгоритмов, без предварительной отработки результата, улыбается широко и искренне.От всей цифровой души.
Relationships: Main Menu Chloe | ST200/Elijah Kamski
Series: Визуал: низкий рейтинг [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147706
Comments: 8
Kudos: 58
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021





	Самая главная задача

**Author's Note:**

> ♥ Арт к работе ["Главная задача"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28876023#main).  
> ♥ [Фуллсайз по клику](https://live.staticflickr.com/65535/50876895598_01251dd954_o.png)

__


End file.
